Cloud computing represents a paradigm shift in the way computing resources are delivered and consumed. In cloud computing, service providers may operate a “cloud” of network-accessible resources, such as network-accessible software applications, services (e.g., web services), storage, and computational resources (e.g., processor cycles). These resources may be offered to cloud consumers under a variety of commercial arrangements. In many cases, such arrangements may prove to be an economically viable solution to the technology needs of consumers. For instance, one example may include a “pay as you go” arrangement where consumers have the option to pay for only the cloud resources they consume. These arrangements may be particularly attractive to consumers that have temporary computing resource needs. For instance, a consumer looking to process a large one-time job (e.g., processing a library of books with optical character recognition) may purchase or lease cloud resources to perform the job without investing in the significant capital expenditures required to purchase physical hardware capable of performing the same job. Various other characteristics make cloud computing an attractive solution to many consumers. For instance, when time is of the essence, cloud computing can provide consumers with the necessary computing resources in an on-demand fashion, which relieves the consumer of longer lead times associated with installation and configuration of physical infrastructure. Generally, the performance of the service provider's cloud may affect the quality of the service received by consumers.
While the system and method for decentralized performance monitoring of host systems is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for decentralized performance monitoring of host systems is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the system and method for decentralized performance monitoring of host systems to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for decentralized performance monitoring of host systems as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.